


Reflexes Training

by ClassicalTorture, JinxConlon



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, Dubious Consent, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxConlon/pseuds/JinxConlon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yondu spends an evening training Kraglin's reflexes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflexes Training

"What's wrong, are your little nipples sore? Too bad, I'm going to keep playing with them." Came from the blue-skinned man on the armchair.

"Bastard!" Kraglin hissed through his teeth, eyes closed tightly.

"Oh you can curse all you want poppet" Leered Yondu as he enjoyed the weight on his lap. Kraglin was reclined on him, back to Yondu’s chest, as the Captain kept pinching, pulling and flicking his nipples, twisting the two buds between his callused fingers. "Doesn’t mean I’ll stop. Not when the sounds you make are so delicious"

"Dovey~ Please? I’ll do whatever ya want me to do, sir. Please?" Kraglin pleaded softly, trying to change his tactic. He lightly grinded his hips against Yondu’s front. "And I feel you’re up to it." He teased slightly.

"Oh no baby, you don’t get to get off that easy" Declined Yondu as he licked the other man’s neck, biting lightly at the junction between the pale column of his throat and the smooth line of his shoulder. "I said today was the day for me to play with you, and I’m staying on task. You can beg, you can cry, but poppet~ " He pointedly clenched his fingers eliciting a sharp cry "I won’t stop till you’ve cum"

Kraglin let out a low and complaining whine, as he body was aching and rigid. He couldn’t sit still from the constant assault on his neck and chest. “I’ll be extra good if ya stop, sir.” He begged softly arching against the man’s harsh touch.

"Oh, do you really want me to?" Acknowledged the Captain as he shifted his hips, making his cock that was snuggly being kept warm in Kraglin’s ass press against the man’s sweet spot. "I thought you liked it when I play with your little nipples. Didn’t you yourself tell me that you wanted me to make you cum from just them?" Inquisitively asked he.

"I know, but I really need you now!" Gasped out the younger of the two, gripping his hands, tightly, making his knuckles white. "Please dovey?" He begged, desperately trying to move his hips back against Yondu’s.

Yondu pried Kraglin’s fingers off of his hands and settled them back on his lap. Reaching up once more he whispered “I want you to try, all right darlin’? Just fell it.” He slowly trailed his fingertips over the angry red flesh, feeling the teased nipples pulse in tact with the Xandarian’s increased heartbeat. “Feel my fingers on your little tits. Feel me squeeze, and touch, and caress” In tune with his words, Yondu’s fingers danced on Kraglin's chest. “You can do it, poppet, just let the feeling wash over you. Think how good you’ll feel when you cum. You always listen to me so well, always obey so nicely. Don’t you want to make me proud?” He gently implored. Rolling his hips just a tad, the Centaurian made sure to keep the head of his cock pressed directly over the other’s prostate. Every time he touched Kraglin’s nipples, Yondu would move, and his cock would graze the bundle of nerves, slowly making the other’s body learn to respond to the movement as a reflex.

"Now, now. Don’t you keep those beautiful whimpers from me. I wanna hear every reaction your nipples make you produce. Need you to sing, poppet" Nudged him Yondu.

Obeying the Captain, Kraglin stopped holding back. He started moaning and panting out sweet and desperate nothings to pleas to curses for the other man in his native tongue.

The Centaurian drunk in the cries, almost getting high on the sounds. He kept up his torturous movements occasionally letting up, and giving his lover a breather, only to strike up again at an unexpected moment. Kraglin's nipples were throbbing under Yondu's fingertips, radiating heat. They were so red, Yondu imagined they matched the color of the Centaurian's own eyes.

Sneaking one hand lower, Yondu cupped Kraglin's balls and whispered "Cum for me, darlin' "

The Xandarian came with a sharp yelp, his body sore and trembling. He whimpered as he tried to get his breathing to soften.

Yondu gently petted the man, hugging him close, praising him for the good job he did. "So good for me, poppet. Did so god. I'm so proud of you. Came from your titties being played with, listened to me so well." Crooned Yondu to his sobbing lover as he peppered him with kisses.   
  



End file.
